Kiss
by Cinderpool-Beam Me Up Sokka
Summary: Songfic.AxP. Rated T for violence song is Kiss by KoRn


This is a songfic dedicated to my my faviorite pairing. The song is Kiss by KoRn. One of my faveiote songs**.**

I was looking out the Condor's window then I saw some skimmers. They were too far away to see who they were. Then the alarm went off. I knew who it was know.

"Cyclonians" I murmered then shouted "Get to your battle staitions!"

**Some deny and search for things  
that never come around**

I ran down to the vehicals and saw Finn and Junko behind me. Where was Piper? I hadn't seen her for about an hour. Then again I assumed she was working on her crystal in her room. She must have been takeing awhile to put her crystasl back.

**Do I feel like a fool?**

We flew out to the cyclonains. Surpriseinly it wasn't the Dark Ace. It was Master Cyclonis herself. _She must want something._

**The places I have ran to all my  
life have disappeared  
And I owe this all to you**

"Hey Aerrow!" she called with an evil smirk. "Do you know where Piper is?" she giggled "I sure do" My jaw dropped I thought for a second _Did Piper betray us. _I shaked my head. _Of course she wouldn't not after last night._

Cyclonis snapped her fingers. Then all of the talons who in a circle seperated ,but didn't atack. They moved and only one reimaned in the center. I looked at the talon closer until I realized it was Piper.

"Pi...per" I stammerd. I didn't bother turning around I knew Finn and Junko were awstruck.

**I'm feeling like I'm sinking  
And nothing's there to catch  
me, keep me breathing**

"Piper said you mistreated her would like to join Cyclonia.The Dark Ace disagrred _The dark Ace Disagred?_ but I let her come anyway."

**What do I have to do?  
Why can't this hurt be through?**

My heart must have skipped a beat. Cyclonis snapped her fingers and they attacked. Cyclonis stood there in the air with a melencholy laugh. The tens of talons sped after Finn and Junko.Who still didn't comprhend it all. While Piper was heading strait to to me.Her stare was blank. No grief no anger. Something seemed really wrong about her.

Piper was just about to hit me, but I ran. Her skimmer was faster than mine. I had no choice but to turn around and face her. I turned my skimmer around and saw her. Her face was expressionless. You couldn't tell what she was thinking. She stood up, so did I. She jumped over to my skimmer. I didn't flinch.

Then her expression returned.She looked really confused. My heart filled with uncretaity and joy.She squatted down and held her hands to her ears.

"GO AWAY STOP IT STOP IT NOW Now Now..." It stared out as a fierce yell, like when she yelled at Finn, only worse. Then it turned into a cry like lastnight...

Suddently she rolled up her spine like a zombie in one of those horrer movies. She slowly began to hobble over to me. I knew I couldn't attack her since she was cursed or something.

**I'm going head unto  
**

**Something I know I will fail**

She battered me with her staff I couldn't do anything but try to stay on my skimmer.

"Die..Aerrow Di..e Ae..r.r..ow" Piper seemed as she was trying to fight a worthless civil war within herself.

"Piper calm down"

"Not until your dead and Cyclonis rules"

"Piper I know this isn't you"

"Shut Up,fool"

Piper stood there for a moment _yes just a bit further Piper don't let Cyclonis controll you._

"Die Ae..." She was about to whack me with her staff again. Then someone tackeled Piper it was... the..Dark Ace

He started strangling Piper. _What the Hell are you doing _I knew i had to do something _fast_. I hit the Dark Ace as hard in the back as I could. Then he realesed his grip on her.

"What 'ya do that for? I helping you idiot ."

"Your killing her!"

"You'd rather have her running around Atmos killing even more people!"

"Thats what you did!"

He voice became lowwer and he said" That wasn't me, that was Cyclonis contr..."

Piper suddently pushed him off ..She looked at me with that "stare into your soul gaze" . I wasn't quick enough she slashed my left arm with the sharp part of her crystal that was located on top of her staff. It has deep.

"AAGGGGHHH" I yelped and lost my balence and fell down. I was still screaming in agony. My heart was raceing. My mind was so clogged that I nearly forgot to pull my parachout. I fell watching Piper . The emotionless mouth of Piper slowly turned into an evil smirk.

Unexpectaintly a hand reached out and grabbed Piper's leg. _Dark Ace_She turned around about to hit him but he was too quick for her. He held his sword in the air and scratched her leg. Piper kicked him with the other leg then rolled over and acidently fell. The kick left the Dark Ace unconises and was falling too._He's gonna die_

Piper was screaming like an idiot. Then she finally pulled her parachout. Both floating to the bottom.Both exhausted. Both confused. There were a million things going on inside my head. Mostly _What am I gonna do? What is gonna happen?_

**Why can't this kiss be true  
Why won't you please let me through?  
I don't understand why you always push me away**

I landed in the wastelands. Luckily in a more dormant area. I laziley turned my head around to look for Piper. There she was stuggleing to get up.

"Piper don't hurt yourself" I warned it didn't matter she didn't answer I_ was gonna die soon anyway_

**The last thing I would like to  
do before I go away**

There was feeling in her eyes instead of that cold blank stare. She ran even though her leg was gushing out blood. She sat beside me.

"Piper " I murmered

**is cry there next to you (next to you)  
Cry and talk about the good old  
days and where they've gone**

"Aerrow ...did I do...this to you?"

"Piper don't wor..." Her cold stare reapeared again. This time she reached for her staff and was about to force it through my heart.

"PIPER! think about last night. Remember you love me!"

Flashback

_Piper and Aerrow were sprawled on the bed together kissing._

_" Aerrow I love you"_

_"I couldn't say it better than that"_

_"Hehehe"_

_Aerrow raised his head and sat up then Piper followed._

_"I'll always be with you,Piper"_

_"Even in death"_

_"Even in death"_

End Flashback

"Aerrow...what have I done?" she said after she laid her hand on my injury and picked up her hand that was covered in bood.

"Don't worry"

"I did this didn't I" She looked over to the Dark Ace who was a few meters away "At least I killed him which was good"

I would have told her that it wasn't his fault that he did all that bad stuff, but I didn't have the heart to.

**And now how much I hate you**

"Ilove you'

"I love you too, Piper"

**What do I have to do?  
Why can't this hurt be through?  
I'm going head unto  
Something I know I will fail  
Why can't this kiss be true  
Why won't you please let me through?  
I don't understand why you always push me away**

I just looked at Piper for what seemed to be forever. Even though the injury in my arm had caused so much pain I still smiled

"Of all the people in the world I'm glad I'm with you right know"

"One who could turn and stick her staff into your heart accidently at any given moment?"

"Yes One who could turn and stick her staff into your heart accidently at any given moment"

" I'm glad"

**I feel the blood drip off my body  
as it falls right there  
on the ground  
What am I now?**

The pain in my arm kept increasing. I began to feel dizzy. So did Piper. Her smile kept getting weaker and weaker.

**What am I now?  
What am I now?**

"Good bye, Aerrow"

"Good bye,Piper'

I stared into her beutiful amber eyes until they closed. Eventully my own eyes and body failed on me too.

**What do I have to do?  
Why can't this hurt be through?  
I'm going head unto  
Something I know I will fail  
Why can't this kiss be true  
Why won't you please let me through?  
I don't understand why you always push me away**

* * *

I looked down at the two pitafull souls. I found it quite funny acutlly. She kept hurting him, but he stuck  
**Why you always push me away  
**around anyway.Never leaving each others side. How stupid! I would never do that.What had they to  
**Why you always push me away  
**live for. I guess thats why they died. I understand liveing for power but not for _protecting_ power  
**Why you always push me away  
**Piper was such a lose. I should have known she would have overpowered the crystal and killed herself  
**Why you always push me away  
**The Dark Ace was dead but who cared exactly _none. I_ snickered I held the Crystal of Minds it glimmered ever so brightly  
**Why you always push me away  
**in the fire light. The crystal had the power to controll them and destroy the one or thing that was closest to them.  
**Why you always push me away  
**I had altered the crystal to make it that when the person destroyed the thing dearest to them that whoever casted the spell  
**Why you always push me away  
**could make them do anything. I used this power on Dark Ace then I wanted to do Piper, but that took awhile sice I had to figu-  
**Why you always push me away  
**-re out how to get the spell of Dark Ace. _Now, whats the second most powerfull squardon?_

**So sad. I nearly cried while typeing this. In case you didn't know the last part was Master Cyclonis. I enjoyed writeing this please R&R! I have a question do you think I should do a collection of Storm Hawks Songfics?**


End file.
